Roommate
by BookloverLOL
Summary: Jace is tired of the way his dad treats him, so he flees. Moving into a flat with a weirdo who adores ZOMBIES and a very uptight HATE SURPRISES roommate. Well its worth it, don't you think?


**Hi this is a new story, so I am kinda new to this! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Jace P.O.V

I glanced at newspaper, scanning through the bold tabloids and the new heading of Herondale Company making pages again. I rolled my eyes, as I read the journalists review on our-no wait-my _father's _party last night at the opening ceremony of the new design that we had won against Morgenstern. They had always been rivalling since both my dad and Valentine Morgenstern went to build their own companies, both marketing the same product: carpets.

The funny thing was that my dad and Mr Morgenstern were best friends in school; they even formed a company together and did online YouTube videos.

My eyes flitted to a small bright blue box towards the end of the newspaper.

**One roommate wanted. Must be able to put up with a lot of purple and not allergic to cats. Employed and prepared to pay 1/3 of the rent and bills. Unemployable, University kids and slackers are not wanted. **

'Jonathan are you listening to me?' my father's voice drew me in.

I startle from the advert. I smoothed the newspaper down, folding it in half and stuffing it in my briefcase. 'Of course father,' I turn my gaze to him, both of us wearing matching suits, slick in black.

'Tonight's evening party has to be on the right schedule today, no mistakes allowed as we are entertaining the Robinsons and Waylands as well as the Morgenstern's,' my father eyes glace over with a cold stare. He turns his firmed glare towards me. 'I trust you have prepared for this event?'

'I have one last fitting to get to father,' I answer crisply as we pass clusters of terraced houses. We already had a party yesterday to celebrate our win over the two chosen designs, now my dad was showing off his win to over companies. I despised events like this.

'You must phone the caterers ensuring they get to the event 3 hours early before it starts, have the clean up crew arrive at 4am there are always some crowds lingering behind before 4am, also music-'

Playing 'Flo Rider' didn't seem like an option.

'-i was thinking something soft, tranquil but also bouncy which I'm sure you can get,' my dad turned and frowned looking out of the car window. The car drew up to the outside of our building the sliver Herondale sign all letters carved using copper stared down at passers by.

My dad drew open the car door, before getting up he turned one last time to me still clutching the sliver handle. 'I am counting on you Jonathan, do not disappoint me,'

'I won't father,' I grit out, my fists clenched hard.

Henry, the driver, glanced at me through the rear mirror giving me a sympathetic smile as my dad slammed the door, straightened his tie and walked assertively to the building. I breathed in breath before opening my own door and getting out.

'Thank you Henry,' I call to the driver. Henry gives me a wink before signalling out to flow along with the traffic.

The tailor flints around me, with his measuring tape, touching the length of my arms very quickly. Apparently, according to the French tailor and his creepy moustache, my suit needs the right arm length.

'You can still pick it up in 30 minutes, or you may vait,' the French tailor says after finishing off with me.

I sigh heavily; my father is not going to be happy. 'Its fine,' I huff a breath. '30 minutes?'

The tailor vigorously nods. '30 minutes,' he hurries away muttering numbers under his breath.

I make my way to the front of the shop, slumping down on the small chairs. I glance at the clock, feeling a headache grow. I frown, rubbing my temples. I clip open my briefcase, thinking to start on finding some music when my hands brush the newspaper and the blue advert staring up at me.

It manipulating me, watching me hard. Its numbers dancing in front of my face mockingly. I take a deep breath, my eyes quickly look around the shop spotting a fussy mom picking at her daughters ripped shirt. I pull out my phone before I change my mind.

'Hello?' the voice on the other ends says. Female

'Who is it?' a voice calls. Male

'Yes I'm calling for the ad in the paper, for a roommate?' The silence on the other end goes slightly awkward.

I hear hushed whisper. 'Roommate, when did this happen? Simon! You never told me this!'

'Isabelle,' a whine, which I presume is Simon, is heard of.

I roll my eyes, if I wanted to hear drama I would switch on Made in Chelsea on E4. 'Okay, thank you-'

I'm cut off by the sudden yell. 'Wait!'

I wait, still wondering what made me decide to phone this number, the bright blue box was a sign of danger.

'Hello, sorry about that.' A calmer voice, I presume Simon answers. 'The ad?'

'Is a room still up for rent?'I ask.

'How old are you?' Simon says instantly, I hear toast popping in the background.

'23,' I blink.

'Are you employed?'

'Erm, not really no, but-'

'Oh god not another one of those,' Simon grunts. 'That's bloody perfect mate,'

'I'll pay 6 months in advance,' I cry out. I have inheritance that I can use, but not much.

There is silence. Again. For an actual long time, 3 minutes. I check the phone to make sure I wasn't disconnected.

'That's fine, I'm not supposed to do this though,' I hear a mutter of a girl's name under his breath. 'Okay final question how do you feel about zombies?'

I blink again. 'I dressed as one for Halloween a year ago?'

'Fantastic, by the way you need to feed yourself, buy your own shopping whatever,'

'No worries, if I stay any longer I think I may go insane,'

Simon chuckles. 'Been there mate.' He sighed. 'Ok, I'm home now so why don't you come round and check the place out'

I quickly scribble the address over an old receipt, promising that I'll be there in 15 minutes. It wasn't very far from where I was at the moment.

I stare at the address, the unfamiliar words and numbers. My eyes wide, I'm moving in with complete strangers, one that seems to love zombies and the other I wasn't sure about.

I quickly grab my jacket forgetting about my suit. I swallowed hard, folding the receipt in my suit pocket before taking off.

I knock on the green door, with gold numbers saying number 53 on it. 53 Idris street. The flat is portrayed as a house, a square; there are two gates separate from each other which meant that it was split in two different flats.

I glance at the flat that I was going to live in; the pathway had blue tiles leading up to the green door with rose bushes on either side. Not bad, I thought. Then I frown, but its a house an old married couple would live in.

I take a deep breath and knock once more, feeling hot all over. My hands get clammy and wipe it on the back of my trousers. Suits be dammed.

The door unlocks and a lean man peers out, glasses tucked in the front pocket of his blue shirt. He assesses me with brown eyes. 'Yes?'

'Hi I'm Jace,' I hold a hand out for him to shake. 'I called earlier?'

'Oh yes,' Simon breaks into a grin, a dimple appearing on the side of his cheek before disappearing, he shakes my hand limply. I wonder if he ever shake a person's hand before.

We shake hands some more. I stare. 'Can I come in, or are you too busy with my hand?'

Simon blushes, he waves a hand in. 'Come on in,' he stutters.

'I'm Simon,' Simon says as he closes the door behind me. Instantly we are brought to a sitting room, with basic navy blue sofa, matching curtains and a brown carpet outlined in blue.

Several pictures were hung. I peered closer, seeing that it was art. A name scribbled at the end. Clary Fray.

'So I'm flatmate number 1, my other flatmate Clary is at work yet but should be back soon. She may not be happy that I haven't consulted her yet about you moving in, but she's easy to get along with,'

'Are you and Clary?' I follow Simon down the wide corridor that turns into a T shape.

A blush stains Simon's cheeks, going to his ears. 'Oh no! She's like my sister. Would not go there. I'm with Izzy, who you will also meet soon. She just went to collect a few things,' Simon laughs again. 'Anyway, I'm sure you and Clary will get along just fine,' he winks at me before I could substance what that meant.

'Okay, so these two rooms occupied obviously and this,' Simon gestures to a room at the end of the T shaped hallway, 'is yours,'

There is a devious smirk on the corner of his mouth, his eyes challenged. I square my shoulders not at all liking how this weed is looking at me.

He opens it and we are met with a blank room with a carpeted floor and a window with a wardrobe and drawers. There are no scratches seen on the wall, but the colour is hideous. _Purple._

Simon sees my expression. His brow furrows. 'You did read the ad, didn't you?'

'I didn't expect the colour to be this loud,' I say slowly.

'You can change it,' Simon says automatically as he thinks I may crumble up and start crying uncontrollably.

'Right,' I nod. I see Simon roll his eyes and hear him mutter Jesus Christ. 'That can't be too hard,'

I mean its paintbrush and paint, stuff I did in primary school when I was younger. Finger painting etc. I will not panic. I think clenching my hands.

Simon glances at me narrowing his brown eyes. 'If you say so,' He leaves he room letting me take one glance and close the door.

I follow Simon to the open kitchen with a large working top that's wooden with a built in tap. High chairs surround it.

'Want to sign then?' Simon asks.

I grab the pen without a hesitant thought. Purple walls against my dad is a win.

'Easy tiger,' Simon barks out laughter as I sign stabbing the pen through the paper. I ignore the tremor in my fingers when clasping the pen.

'Your pen was useless,' I insult back, getting annoyed. 'Can I pay now?'

'Sure,' Simon says ignoring the insult on his bright pen. 'Want a beer?'

The beer turns into another and another. Pretty soon, I find myself watching some rubbish on Zombie Apocalypse, with Simon gleefully watching, his girlfriend Izzy has her legs on his lap, looking bored as hell as she files her nails.

'Is he that passionate?' I whisper to Isabelle. What a geek.

She looks up, her brown gaze meets mines. 'Unfortunately the only thing we don't agree on, you don't want to see his room.'

I chuckle and she gives me a quick grin.

I still can't believe I have done this. The feel of the key in my pocket reminds me that I now live here. I cannot go back, everything is paid and I feel a little relaxed. Only thing left was to tell my father which I was dreading but I knew I had to get over and done with.

The door bursts open cutting though my inner thoughts. A petite red haired girl swarms in, with 2 bags on her shoulders looking like their weighing her down.

I hear Isabelle mutter 'finally' under her breath.

I look up into gorgeous mesmerizing green eyes looking quizzically down at me.

'Clary!' Simon breaks out of the film, pausing it. 'You got back later than I thought you would,'

Clary flicks her beautiful eyes to me again, confused. 'I was waiting for a student's parent to remember to pick up their kid, whose this?'

'That's sucks,' Simon lifts Izzy's legs off him and wrap an arm around Clary's small shoulders. 'This is our new roommate, flatmate whatever. Meet Jace Herondale'

'Our new WHAT?' Clary snaps.

'Hi,' I smirk at her as I see her face going red matching her hair in an adorable way.

'Flatmate,' Isabelle says helpfully from the sofa.

'I see,' Clary's lips in a thin line. She puts her bags down. Clenches her jaw and drags Simon away. 'Please excuse us,'

There is a slam of a door and raised voice, Clary and a small voice, Simon. I wince, well is this not lovely.

Isabelle notices. 'Don't worry about Clary; she just likes a heads up. She doesn't really like surprises. I remember we did a surprise party and she screamed long and hard making the neighbours upstairs come down with 999 about to dial,'

'Thank you Izzy,' Clary's voice comes from behind me.

I quickly stand. 'Look, erm..if there is a problem then-'

Clary raises a hand, her tied bun hair pulled down so it trails softly against her cheeks. 'It's fine. I just don't like surprises as Iz told you, but Simon explained and I'm fine with it,'

'I'm ordering PIZZA!' Iz screeches grabbing the phone as Simon slumps on the sofa to watch the movie.

Clary looks to me. 'Do you want some?' she asks softly smiling.

'No I have to sort some things out but should be back tomorrow morning,'

'Okay, see you tomorrow Jace,' Clary smiles again before disappearing.

I smile, closing the door behind me. I take a deep breath.

Now time to face the music.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me! **


End file.
